Some applications, such as mobile applications, may be managed applications. Managed applications may utilize policies to regulate execution of applications in a shared environment. Execution sandboxes and other techniques in the mobile phone environment are alternative examples of managed applications. While programmers of a managed application can re-write the native source code of their applications to add collaboration features after-the-fact, it is a cumbersome process that can be both time-consuming and costly. In addition, each application may have its own text chat feature that might not be compatible with another application's chat feature. Thus, users may be forced to switch back-and-forth between chat applications as they switch among using different applications. There remain numerous drawbacks and limitations in the prior art as it relates to collaboration in a virtualized environment.